Some conventional mobile electronic devices include handsets (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) including a screen (e.g., a liquid crystal display), relatively powerful processing circuitry (e.g., executing mobile operating systems and software applications (“apps”) stored in digital storage), and user input/output interfaces (e.g., a touch screen interface). Many people use digital media players executed by the processing circuitry of these handsets, along with peripheral electronics (e.g., headphones, speakers, etc.) to listen to audio digital media (e.g., music, podcasts, etc.).
Current trends for these types of mobile electronic devices are for larger and larger screens, and for faster and more powerful processing. As a result, the physical size of handsets has trended toward larger overall size (e.g., to accommodate for the larger screens, and associated battery for powering the larger screens and more powerful processing). The increase in size of mobile electronic devices may be inconvenient for some users. For example, for users that desire to use the mobile electronic devices to play audio digital media during physical activity (e.g. exercise), it may be difficult to fit large mobile electronic devices in a pocket, or to strap mobile electronic devices to their bodies. If the trend for larger mobile electronic devices continues, this problem may become more severe. Other problems and disadvantages may exist in the prior art.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that do not have the limitations and disadvantages described above.